


To All The Men I've F***ed Before

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Poetry, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: Created for MCU Kink BingoSquare - G5Prompt - Size KinkTony Stark/ multiple partnersTony has a type.





	To All The Men I've F***ed Before

G5 - SIZE KINK - TONY STARK

All my life I've only wanted  
The biggest bang for my buck  
So why would I be any different  
About the men I'd want to fuck?

My eye is drawn towards tall men  
Their potential is plain for all to see  
And if they fulfil all of their potential  
I'll happily have them full fill me.

Buff men, you see, get me panting over  
More muscle than a butcher's display  
And when they prove to be big everywhere  
It makes my night then it makes my day.

While regular men were fun to play with  
It's with the super- men I belong  
They serumed up a super soldier  
Who could totally super soldier-on.

Then there was the strange doctor  
With sleight of hand as his specialty  
But when i got my hands on him  
There was nothing slight that I let into me.

After the panther king in Wakanda  
Ravaged me in multiple ways  
I was finished off by a man who was big enough  
To put my M’back out for days.

The god with the golden smile  
Who's eye candy was a complete feast  
Had plenty of punch where it mattered most  
To say I got hammered is saying the least !

And finally, there's the “big guy”  
Hidden behind a shy guy exterior  
But how do I make him lose control  
And smash me while in my derriere?

 


End file.
